In many conventional motor coach buses, that is, buses which are used for long distance travel, it is conventional to provide a spare tire storage compartment immediately aft of the front bumper. The front bumper is hingedly mounted to the front of the motor coach bus body so that it can pivot downwardly to expose the spare tire compartment, and is maintained in an upright position by fasteners.
To lower the bumper and expose the spare tire, an operator must position him or her self in front of the bumper to disable the fastener, potentially risking injury as the bumper pivots downward under its own weight.